


Those Given License Will Take It

by Gefionne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boner-inducing muscle cars, Driving instructor/desperate-to-be-licensed student, Learning manual as foreplay, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, also a Civic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne
Summary: When Kylo inherits his father's old muscle car, he has to take driving lessons. His instructor, Hux, gives no quarter in the road test. Not the greatest driver, Kylo has to get creative in giving Hux incentive to pass him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sex in a car, in three acts. Thanks, Twitter.

The old leather and engine oil smell of the car was more vivid in Kylo’s mind than most of his other memories, even if he had ridden in it only once or twice. The 1967 Shelby GT500, a kind of yellow green, two-door fastback with a four-speed manual transmission. His dad had loved that car as much as he had his son, but he had taken the Shelby with him after the divorce and left Kylo with his mother. Kylo figured he’d never see the car again.

Fast forward thirteen years to a call from Han Solo’s oncologist letting his next of kin—still Leia—know that the cancer had finally won. She hadn’t even known Han was sick. He didn’t have much to leave behind in his will—except the Shelby.

 _To my son Ben_.

It came across the country on a flatbed truck, covered in canvas to spare it the sun and weather. The delivery driver asked Kylo if he wanted to back it into the driveway himself, forcing him to admit that he _couldn’t_. Living in this part of the city, he’d never needed to drive before, even at eighteen. And his mother only had an automatic Volvo and couldn’t drive stick.

“It’s a hassle you don’t need to complicate your life with nowadays,” she had always said.

“Well, son,” said the driver as he cut the rumbling engine once the Shelby was in the driveway, “you’d better take some lessons.”

Kylo had been on the phone with the nearest driving school even before the truck was out of sight. That Saturday, he met his instructor in the Alderaan High School parking lot at ten o’clock sharp.

It wasn’t so unexpected that the guy looked like he was about to substitute for a freshman biology class—“We’re watching a video on asexual reproduction today.”—in a cheap white button-down shirt and a pastel tie, but Kylo had thought he would be older. He was maybe in his late twenties, with bright red hair combed to the right and slender, delicate hands, one of which he offered to Kylo to shake.

“Mr. Solo?” he said. He was foreign, British maybe? “My name is Armitage Hux and I’ll be your instructor for the next five weeks.”

“Hi,” said Kylo.

They gave each other measuring glances, Kylo taking a second to appreciate that the school substitute look actually worked for this guy. He was the kind of teacher who slowly and gradually worked his way into your head, until you were popping boners in his class without even realizing exactly why. Kylo figured he wouldn’t be getting any hard-ons while they were driving the silver Civic; the only car he ever got it up for was the Shelby.

“Let’s get started, then,” Hux said, offering the driver’s seat. “I’ll talk you through things first.”

That initial lesson dragged, as Hux had Kylo test the pressure on the clutch, the give of the stick as he moved it between gears. The car was a six-speed, two gears more than the Shelby would be.

“You’ll have just a standard H for that, then,” Hux told him. “A lovely car, though, the GT500.”

“Yep,” said Kylo. “She’s my dream.”

The first turn around the parking lot wasn’t actually much of a turn. Kylo got the car started, but finding the balance between the clutch and the gas wasn’t as easy as Hux had described it. The Civic jolted forward and then stalled. When Kylo restarted the engine, he got only a few more feet before another stall. Once he managed to get it into second gear, he had something to work with, but Hux kept bringing him back to a standstill to make him get rolling without jerking the whole car to and fro. They didn’t leave the parking lot for the full hour lesson, and Kylo waited dejectedly for his mother to pick him up as he watched Hux smoothly drive away onto the street and accelerate.

“Either you’re a natural with it,” Han had once said, “or you’re not. Nobody who’s _not_ is getting behind the wheel of my car.”

Kylo had gone out to the Shelby after the lesson and, with one foot on the clutch, manipulated the gear shift. He’d get this.

 

****

 

“You’re still hanging on the clutch too long in first gear, Mr. Solo,” Hux was saying some three weeks later. “It’s going to strip the transmission if you don’t get your foot off of it.”

“I’m _trying_ ,” Kylo grumbled, slamming his foot down on the clutch pedal and shifting up to third as they came out of a corner onto a side street by the high school. The Civic shuddered as he pulled his foot off too fast. Hux’s sigh was audible.

Grinding his teeth, Kylo tried to get a handle on his temper. If he didn’t keep his shit together, he wouldn’t get his license

“Turn here,” said Hux a few hundred feet from Maple Avenue.

Kylo flicked on his blinker and hit the clutch, shifting down to second gear to turn. He was about to shift back up to third—more carefully this time—when Hux told him to stop and parallel park between the corner and a battered Jeep.

It didn’t go much smoother than it had the first time Kylo had tried this. He had to hang onto the clutch a little to keep the car from shooting backwards into the spot and running up onto the curb, but he sometimes gave it too much gas while keeping the clutch pedal far too depressed. The Civic groaned under his feet and hands. With far too many corrections, he managed to get it into the spot. He put it in neutral and let off the clutch.

Hux was writing something on his clipboard, not looking up at him.

“I did better that time, right?” Kylo asked, ever-hopeful.

“No,” was the stolid reply. “Get out and I’ll show you again.”

Kylo cranked the parking brake. Honestly, he’d never drive the Shelby anywhere he needed to parallel park it, so this was pointless. He knew he had to learn finesse still, but he _could_ drive and get his car from point A to point B. The rest he could develop when he was driving on his own. After all, Hux had said every car handled differently and that the Shelby’s clutch wouldn’t be as sensitive as a 2018 Civic’s.

Hux snapped his seatbelt on as he, with the ease of years of practice, released the parking brake, shifted into gear, and moved without a single jerk out into the street. “Now pay attention, Mr. Solo,” he said. He talked Kylo through the whole process, neatly tucking the car into its place.

Kylo’s hands were fisted on his thighs. He had just two more weeks after this to pass the driver’s test. Hux was going to oversee it, he already knew, and despite looking like a pushover, he was hard as nails. There had to be a way to get to him, though, that didn’t involve a perfect parallel parking job.

A different kind of job, maybe.

“That was really good,” Kylo said, shifting in his seat so he could put his hand across the gear shift and onto Hux’s right thigh. The fabric of his black slacks was soft, but his leg was firm. Kylo slid into his deepest, most honeyed voice: “You really are great at this.”

Hux didn’t jump or immediately push him away. Instead, he turned his green eyes deliberately down to Kylo’s broad hand and then over to his face. “I’ve been doing it for a long time,” he said, each word landing firmly in his crisp accent.

Kylo moved his fingers over Hux’s leg, inching closer to his crotch. “Yeah, I bet. Not that I mean you’re old. You’re, what, twenty-six?”

“Twenty-eight,” Hux replied.

“Right.”

Kylo knew he wasn’t the most classically handsome guy in the world, but he knew how to use what he had, so he peered at Hux through his long eyelashes, sucking his lower lip under his front teeth. When Hux just continued to watch him, he eased his hand farther up, just brushing over Hux’s fly. To his satisfaction, he could feel the beginnings of an erection beneath. He rubbed his palm there, encouraging.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing, Mr. Solo?” Hux asked, though he had taken his foot off the clutch and spread his legs to give Kylo better access.

Kylo curled his fingers around Hux’s half-hard cock and rubbed it through the fabric of his trousers. “You’ve been so patient with me. I want to give you something nice.”

“You’re paying me,” said Hux.

Kylo shrugged one coquettish shoulder, letting himself play the part of the ready slut. And, well, he didn’t really need to fake it too much. Hux wasn’t bad to look at, and his cock was growing longer as it filled out. Kylo appreciated a long cock; it let him show off just how far he could take it down his throat.

“We’re in the middle of a neighborhood,” Hux continued, though he didn’t sound overly concerned, and his right hand was wandering from the gear shift to the parking brake, easing it up to engage it.

“Nobody’s around,” said Kylo. He flicked the button at the top of Hux’s fly open and began to ease the zipper down. Hux was fully hard now, straining, and Kylo was surprised to realize that he, too, was sporting wood. There wasn’t any reason he couldn’t enjoy this.

Hux glanced out the windshield and then over to the sidewalk, but it was true the street was empty, and they were parked under the shade of an old maple—surely the street’s namesake. His tongue moved against his cheek as he considered, but then he killed the engine and slid his seat back a few inches.

Grinning, Kylo unbuckled his belt to kneel on the seat. Hux took over getting his cock out of his pants, giving himself a firm stroke before he offered it to Kylo. Kylo didn’t waste time; he took him by the base and licked a stripe up the length (quite long indeed) to the sensitive head. He popped it into his mouth and wet it with his saliva.

Hux tasted musky—like most men did after having underwear and pants on all day—but there was a clean lemony flavor there, too—some kind of soap. He wasn’t cut, so Kylo eased the foreskin down with his hand to get his tongue around the hidden places. Hux made a low humming sound in his chest, but his head wasn’t thrown back. As intent and alert as ever, he was watching Kylo suck him off. Kylo smiled around his cock and dove back down. Hux’s fingers were in his hair only moments later.

Kylo knew how to suck a cock; he prided himself on it and actually enjoyed it. He could do it quickly or take his time, keep it clean or really drool all over everything and give his partner something to remember him by. He figured Hux wasn’t the kind to want a mess, so he sucked him fast and used a lot of hand, though he was sure to corkscrew his way down to the base a few times. He could do that showing off he liked, but it also meant he got a noseful of Hux’s scent from his soft red pubic hair.

Hux’s fingers tightened and released in Kylo’s hair as Kylo teased his foreskin with his tongue. It was so soft in Kylo’s mouth, and Hux really seemed to be into it. Kylo dipped his left hand—the one he wasn’t bracing himself up on—into Hux’s pants to cup his testicles. He wasn’t shaved, but the fuzz was short and felt good against Kylo’s palm. Massaging, he mouthed at Hux’s cock neatly but with intention. He thought he heard a murmured curse.

The only sounds in the car were Hux’s breathing and Kylo’s sucking, which was actually more erotic than it had any right to be. Kylo was properly hard and wishing he could get himself out, too. He didn’t. This was about Hux (and Kylo’s license). Kylo really wouldn’t have minded taking another fifteen minutes with him, just to see if he would really come apart, but they didn’t have that luxury right now.

“You taste so good,” Kylo said as he lifted up for breath.

“Don’t talk,” Hux snapped, shoving Kylo’s head back down.

Kylo took him in again, opening his throat and making a big show of it. He got a groan for his trouble, but that was the only encouragement—and the only warning. Kylo was hollowing his cheeks, drawing his wet mouth up, when Hux went off. Come filled his mouth in pulses and he greedily swallowed it all.

Hux trembled as he came down from his orgasm, the pressure on Kylo’s head releasing as he reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow. “There’s a bottle of water in the glovebox,” he said.

It was warm, but Kylo drank some gladly, washing the taste and texture away. He offered the bottle to Hux, but he waved it off. In the scant few seconds Kylo had been going for the water, he had tucked himself back into his pants and set his shirt tails to rights. All in all, he looked totally unruffled, which made Kylo frown. His blow jobs always left people breathless.

Hux pressed the ignition button and the Civic hummed the life. The clock on the dashboard flashed on: 11:07. They were almost ten minutes late to meet Kylo’s mom after the lesson. Kylo barely had time to get his seatbelt back on before Hux gunned it down the street, hitting forty-five miles per hour before he even cleared third gear. Apparently, he didn’t get pulled over by the cops for speeding in the suburbs like regular people.

Five minutes later, they screeched to a halt in the high school parking lot, where Kylo’s mother was already waiting, tapping her foot and looking at her phone.

“See you next week, then?” Kylo asked as he opened the passenger door.

He got a terse “Yes, Mr. Solo. Until then.”

Kylo stood by and watched the Civic drive off, smiling to himself. He’d pass his test in two weeks, even if he had to bend over and give it all up. The Shelby was his, and Hux was going to give him the keys.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Saturday brought Hux and his silver Civic to the school parking lot again, and as Kylo ducked into the front seat, he waited for Hux to say something. He didn’t know if he expected a mention of the week before, but he figured something would have changed. What Hux said, though, was “We’ll be driving on the highway today. You need practice merging.”

“Um, okay,” Kylo said. He started the car.

They drove for a full forty minutes without so much as a word spoken beyond Hux’s corrections and instructions. Kylo did well on the highway, but his nerves were running high when he got back onto the side streets. He had to bring up last week; Hux had to know Kylo didn’t just blow him out of the goodness of his heart.

Maple Street was long past, but Kylo knew that there was an alley next to the ice cream shop where they could get a little privacy. He didn’t bother to signal before he turned into it, hiding the Civic in the shadow of the building. If Hux was surprised, he didn’t show it right away. It was Kylo who asked, “What else is it going to take?”

Hux, in his thin purple sweater and with his hands resting idly on his thighs, said, “What is ‘it,’ Mr. Solo?”

Kylo exasperation came through in his reply: “I need my license, and I need your help to get it.” Catching himself, he lowered his voice to something more sultry. “I’ll do whatever you want. You liked it last week.”

Hux’s red eyebrows rose ever so slightly. “You thought I was going to approve your driving test in exchange for oral sex?”

“Yeah,” said Kylo, as if it was completely obvious. He watched Hux settle back in his seat, almost smugly.

“Oh, Mr. Solo,” he said, “you’ll have to try much harder than that.”

The appropriate reaction was more frustration at an insinuation that more was expected, but the blood in Kylo’s stomach dropped to his cock in interest. Letting a smile curve up onto his face, he laid his right hand on Hux’s thigh. “What else do you want? My ass?”

Hux didn’t look at all affronted by the crassness of it; maybe Kylo shouldn’t have been surprised, since Hux _was_ demanding more sexual favors. He sucked his teeth, parting his lips to reveal a flash of pink tongue, but shook his head.

“Then what?” Kylo asked, squeezing Hux’s skinny thigh.

“Let me see you.”

Kylo didn’t understand. “What?”

Hux blinked once at him, before giving his crotch a pointed look. “Your cock, Mr. Solo. Let me see it.”

“Oh,” Kylo said dumbly.

“Well?” came Hux’s curt voice again.

Kylo didn’t hesitate. He undid his fly and, raising his hips, shoved his pants and underwear down his legs. It was a tight squeeze with the steering wheel in front of him, but he managed. His cock lay against his thigh.

“Get yourself hard,” Hux said, his tone still authoritative and steady.

It wasn’t going to be difficult when Kylo got a direct order like that. He took himself in his right hand and started to stroke. Hux was watching him impassively, but there was a kind of simmering heat that started to fill the car. Maybe it was just coming from Kylo—this was turning him on in ways he hadn’t expected—but it felt like Hux’s gaze was radiant in its own way.

Kylo didn’t feel judged, only appraised. Not that he was concerned about Hux judging his cock; he had nothing to be ashamed of: he was a good eight and three-quarter inches long, thick at the base and tapering smoothly to a pink head. A few people had told him he should do porn, but he had laughed them off. This wasn’t for public consumption. He showed it only to the people he wanted to. And, to be perfectly honest, Hux was one of them.

When he was fully hard, Kylo turned to Hux again, asking, “What now?”

“Bring yourself off,” Hux replied.

“That’s it?” Kylo said.

Hux’s brow creased, his voice steely: “Yes.”

Kylo gave his cock a squeeze, admittedly into that timbre. “Okay.”

Reaching down with his left hand, he eased the seat back a little to give himself more space to work. He hadn’t jerked off  _for_ anyone before, though he used to watch porn with his friend Poe and they’d do it together. Everything else, though, have involved someone else’s hands, mouth, or ass. From what he could tell, Hux wasn’t going to touch him; he was just going to sit there and watch. Or maybe he’d get his cock out, too?

“Are you going to—” Kylo started.

“No,” was the firm reply.

“Um, all right.”

Kylo wasn’t exactly sure how to make this interesting. Should he make a big show of moaning or saying something? Another reason he didn’t want to get into porn: he didn’t like to say _fuck_ every other word to show he was having a good time. Not to say that he was quiet; he just preferred to keep things a little more authentic. Maybe that wasn’t what Hux wanted, though. Kylo really had no idea, but he figured he might as well play it up at least a little.

He pressed his head back into the rest behind him, closing his eyes and putting an arch into his back. He gave a little humming moan—nothing theatrical, but a show that he was having a good time. And he was. He was jerking himself steadily, even if he was wishing for some lube to ease the way. Curious, he cracked his eyes open and shot a glance at Hux.

Hux had his bright green eyes on him, attention on how little skin was bared. Maybe he wanted to see more?

Bringing his left hand up, Kylo pushed his t-shirt up his chest to expose his belly. He didn’t have overly defined abs or anything, but the plane was taut and he had that nice _V_ that cut from his stomach to his groin. He rubbed his palm over it, opening his mouth to breathe deeply. “ _Ah_ ,” he sighed, playing up the act, even if he really was getting off on this.

He pushed his shirt further up, until he could pinch a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It wasn’t particularly sensitive, but, again, it gave a decent visual, so he worked it. His hand on his cock was making a slapping sound as he jerked himself, and he added a deep groan to the mix as he moved to the other nipple.

“Does that feel good?” said Hux, breaking his silence.

“Yeah,” Kylo replied, overly breathy for show. “It would be better if you did it.”

“No.”

Kylo gave him a look, turning his head to side. “Really?” His gaze moved down to the juncture of Hux’s legs, where it was obvious he was hard.

“Really,” Hux insisted.

Kylo’s next sound was a disappointed little whine—more honest than he might have expected. Hux’s hands looked soft and they would probably feel good on his body. Kylo let his mind run with that, imagining Hux leaning over and tweaking both of his nipples at once. Maybe he’d even bend his head and suck at once. Despite himself, Kylo murmured, “Oh, fuck.”

“Mind your language, Mr. Solo,” Hux chided. “Profanity is not attractive.”

“Sorry,” Kylo said. “What do you want to hear instead?”

Hux didn’t say anything immediately. Kylo waited, just fisting his cock, pausing briefly to smear the drop of wetness at his tip around. Hux caught sight of that and inhaled sharply. Kylo took a chance and moaned as the pad of his thumb smoothed the fluid around.

“Is that what you want?” he asked Hux. He got a silent, terse nod in reply. Kylo grinned, sighing as he resumed his steady jerking. “Feels so good.”

He bent his back again, pushing his hips up to put his body on display. The first tinglings of pleasure began to build at the base of his spine. “Do you want me to come?” he said. “I can wait, if you want to watch more.”

“Don’t wait,” said Hux. “We don’t have limitless time.”

The words came before Kylo thought to censor them: “I wish we had more. This is f—hot. I want you to get off, too.” He could feel his toes curling in his Converse at the thought. “I could suck you off again.”

“Just do as you’re told, Mr. Solo,” Hux told him sternly, “and come for me.”

Kylo’s groan this time was one hundred percent earnest. That was _delicious_. Nobody had ever ordered him to come before, especially not _for_ them. It was unexpectedly intimate, as if this was something more than just a transaction—a weirdly one-sided one, anyway. Maybe this was just spank fodder. “Just” was a relative term. Kylo really liked the idea of Hux fantasizing about him after this.

“Did you think about me blowing you since last week?” Kylo said, though the words were forced out around the building sensation as he rose closer to climax. “I mean, did you—”

“Did I masturbate to the thought of you?” Hux asked, decidedly haughty. “That’s a very personal question, Mr. Solo, which I will not answer.”

“Okay,” Kylo managed to say. “I’ll just pretend you did.”

“Why?”

Kylo turned to look at him again. He was peering quizzically into Kylo’s face, seemingly uncertain.

“Because I hope it was memorable,” Kylo said.

Hux sniffed. “It was certainly the only time anyone has ever propositioned me on the clock, so it was memorable.”

Kylo laughed. “Yeah, well, I think I’ll be jerking it to this memory for a while. It would be better if you joined me, though.”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Focusing back on the task at hand—literally—Kylo fisted himself hard and fast. He moved his left hand to massage his balls, pushing on the space behind them in the way he liked. Pleasure seared through him, from the tips of his fingers to his toes. He gave another deep moan as the feeling crested.

He came hot across his chest, careful not to make a weird expression and spoil the image for Hux. He might not have been a porn star, but he knew how to make an orgasm sexy. He panted in the aftermath, giving his cock a last few lingering strokes to get the last drops from it. Spent, he fell back against the seat and pinched his eyes closed. He started when he felt warm fingertips dragging through the spend on his belly. Opening his eyes, he saw Hux smearing it around. It shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was.

As quickly as Hux had touched him, he was gone. He dropped a paper napkin onto Kylo’s stomach. “Clean up. We have to get back.”

Mopping up, Kylo yanked his pants back on and fastened the fly. He brought his seat back forward and, as if nothing had happened, put the car in gear. To his shock, he let off the clutch at just the right time and the Civic rolled smoothly.

“Well done, Mr. Solo,” said Hux, his clipboard in his hand again.

Kylo smiled, shifting up to second gear. “Thanks.”

When they got back to the parking lot, Kylo’s mom was waiting again. Kylo stepped out of the Civic, having engaged the parking brake and left it in neutral.

“So, uh, the test is next week,” he said when Hux had come around to the driver’s side.

Hux nodded. “Be on time.”

Kylo licked his lips, watching Hux’s eyes flick down to it. “I’ll see you then.”

“Yes, Mr. Solo.” He waved to Kylo’s mother, who smiled and waved back. He lowered his voice so just Kylo could hear him. “It was very memorable,” he said, and then he ducked back into the car and drove off.

“How was your lesson, honey?” Leia asked when Kylo got into the Volvo.

“Really good,” he replied. “I think I’m gonna pass the test with flying colors.”


	3. Chapter 3

The humidity of wet pavement drying in the sun lingered on into the evening of Kylo’s driving test. Usually his lessons were in the mornings, but Hux had been all booked up administering tests earlier in the day. Leia had dropped Kylo off at the high school at five o’clock, and he was still waiting at a quarter past, scrolling through the responses to the picture of the Shelby he had posted on Twitter with the caption “Gonna be joyriding by tonight.”

His friends had heard abstractly about the car, but few of them had actually seen it, and their comments implied that they were popping the same boners Kylo had when he had seen it for the first time. He was itching to get his hands on the wheel and his feet on the pedals. After today’s test, he was going to be able to at last.

The Civic rolled into the parking lot at twenty past five, Hux braking hard enough in front of Kylo to rock the car on its suspension. For a driving instructor, he was pretty daring behind the wheel.

Kylo didn’t waste time. He went around to the driver’s side and waited for Hux to get out. “Hey,” he said. “Ready to do this thing?”

Hux was dressed as impeccably as ever, but his red tie and gray shirt were a little daring. He carried his clipboard. “The question is, Mr. Solo, are _you_ ready?”

“Absolutely,” Kylo replied. He was as ready as he was going to be, anyway; and after what he had gone through—okay, _enjoyed_ —to pass the test, he was surely going get all of his boxes checked and his license approved.

“Very well,” said Hux. “After you.”

Kylo ducked into the driver’s seat and strapped himself in, setting his hand on the parking brake and depressing the clutch to shift into first gear. Hux settled in beside him, a flick of his fingers Kylo’s invitation to begin. Kylo let off the clutch and gave it some gas; the car only jerked a little. He swallowed, and Hux made a note on his clipboard.

“Take Pendleton Street north toward Maple,” Hux instructed as Kylo turned on his signal at the entrance to the parking lot. His left-hand turn was smoother than his initial start.

He drove them steadily and at the speed limit along the prescribed route, turning when Hux told him to. He did four-way stops and merging and lane changes for a good thirty minutes, and he was getting antsy at Hux’s quiet, businesslike manner, but then they rolled up along Charleston Avenue, which was a one-way street and fairly deserted at this hour.

“Turn here,” said Hux sharply, pointing at an alley on the right.

It caught Kylo off guard, and he nearly missed it, but managed to slam the Civic into second gear, brake, and ease it into a shaded back alley. A graffitied dumpster and a rusted fire escape ladder where their only company.

He was about to ask what they were doing there when Hux said, “Turn off the engine. Center console.”

Kylo pressed the ignition button, engaging the parking brake and letting off the clutch. The console was upholstered in the same material as the seats, but had a plastic catch to open it under the arm rest. He lifted it to reveal a black interior. At the bottom, however, was a small orange bottle and a condom packet. Kylo’s attitude shifted immediately from nervous caution behind the wheel to aroused curiosity.

He peered up at Hux. “You could have warned me. I could have gotten ready. You know, cleaned up.”

Hux blinked stolidly back at him, but a tinge of pink had come up in his face. “That won’t be necessary.”

Kylo gave him a look. “You don’t want my ass?”

“Quite the opposite, Mr. Solo,” Hux replied.

There was a pause of silence for a space of a heartbeat while Kylo processed what he was saying, but then Kylo was grinning. “Oh, _hell yeah_.” He reached into the console and drew out the lubricant and condom. “How do you want it?”

The tendons in Hux’s throat stood out as he swallowed. “Get in the back. Take off your trousers.”

Kylo didn’t have to be told twice. He eagerly opened the driver’s door, slammed it closed behind him, and only then remembered he hadn’t unlocked all the doors. Hux saved him; he hit the power locks and Kylo pulled open the back passenger door. He tucked himself inside, unfortunately finding the space very limited for a person of his size. And Hux wasn’t small, either.

“It’s gonna be tight,” he said as Hux joined him on the other side of the car.

Hux raised a single ruddy eyebrow.

“Oh,” Kylo said, laughing. “I meant in the car, but…”

“You are ridiculous, Mr. Solo,” Hux sighed as he shook his head. Inhaling, he gestured to Kylo’s lower half. “Trousers, as I said.”

Kylo tugged his shoes off and dropped them onto the floorboards, but left his socks on. Working his pants down was difficult when he couldn’t fully extend his legs, but he still managed. He figured Hux meant his underwear, too, so he shucked them, leaving him bare-assed. Cock in hand and already halfway to hardness, he watched Hux watch him.

“Are you going to get naked, too?” he asked.

“Don’t be stupid,” Hux snapped. “I’m not stripping down to nothing. I’ll do what’s necessary.”

Kylo pouted. “Not very romantic.”

Hux shot him a very dark glare. “Do I have to tell you to keep your mouth shut, or are you clever enough to do that yourself?”

“Okay, sorry,” Kylo said, affecting offense. He really wasn’t that upset, though. How could he be, when he was about to fuck his hot redheaded driving instructor in a back alley in a _Civic_? It was both parts exciting and depressingly like two virgins avoiding their parents, but Kylo wasn’t going to complain. If Hux wanted Kylo’s dick up his ass, that’s what he was going to get. In spades.

Kylo continued to stroke himself teasingly while Hux slid his feet from his boat shoes—no socks; how preppy—and then brought his hands to his belt. He had been remarkably businesslike about it before, but he fumbled a little as he released the clasp. The buckle rattled in the quiet of the car. Kylo thought he might offer some kind of reassurance, but he figured Hux didn’t want it, and he wasn’t very good at that kind of thing anyway.

In a fairly impressive display of flexibility, Hux extricated himself from his pants, revealing form-fitting red boxer briefs that matched his tie. Kylo’s cock jumped in his hand. They looked really good against Hux’s milky skin, and his erection was straining against them. He leaned against the side door and a few strands of his hair came loose from the severe style and fell over his brow. He looked uncharacteristically sultry and Kylo couldn’t help the words slipping out: “You’re _so_ hot.”

Hux didn’t chide him, so Kylo took that as a win. Kylo shifted until he was on display, his cock upright and ready. “Want to come sit on it?” he asked Hux. Again, no snarky rejoinder; instead, Hux leaned forward and crept, occasionally bumping his head on the ceiling, toward Kylo.

“Put the condom on, Mr. Solo,” he said with the usual bossiness, but it was incongruous coming from him now, while his ass was in the air and he was looking at Kylo’s dick like he wanted to swallow it whole.

“Okay,” Kylo managed to say. He fumbled to the place on the seat where he had left the packet, glad to hear the foil crinkle under his fingers. Using his teeth, he tore it open and pulled out the slick condom. It was big enough for him, which he appreciated.

“We don’t have all day,” Hux sniped.

Kylo narrowed his eyes at him, but then turned his attention to rolling the condom down his cock. It was cool and slippery, but slid on well as he brought it to the base. To Hux: “Do you need prep?”

Hux’s annoyed expression was answer enough, but he replied, “I took care of that earlier today. Now, if you would get on with it: the lubricant.”

“Yes, sir,” said Kylo. He flipped the top on the bottle and drizzled lubricant into his hand and over his cock, smoothing it around. “Do you mind if I just, uh, lie down a little? It would probably work better.”

“Fine,” Hux said. “Just be quick about it.”

Kylo shifted along the seats until he was lying on his back, his legs bent up behind Hux, as if pushing him up toward his seat over Kylo’s hips. “There. I’m ready. Do whatever you need to do.”

“I don’t _need_ to do this,” Hux told him firmly.

“But you _want_ to,” said Kylo, smiling again so that his crooked eyetooth caught his lower lip. “And I sure do, too, so come on, Hux, get on my dick.”

Hux looked positively disgusted at the crudeness, but moved until he could kneel over Kylo. He took hold of Kylo’s cock and lined himself up, his thighs shaking slightly with the effort of holding the position. Seconds later, however, he was sinking down and taking Kylo inside him.

_Tight_ had been the right word; Hux’s body was hot and silken and welcoming as he slowly impaled himself, taking Kylo all the way to the base. Hux’s cock was hard, enticing and standing out from neat red curls. Kylo wanted to touch it, but he didn’t think he should—not without permission.

Fully seated, Hux set his hands—one slick with lube—on Kylo’s chest to brace himself. He hung his head, breathing hard.

“You okay?” Kylo dared to ask.

“Perfect,” Hux said, a little breathless. “You feel as good as you look.”

That hit Kylo like a blow to a gut, the shock of it sending hot sparks all through him. He brought his hands to Hux’s narrow, bony hips and squeezed. “Use me,” he said, surprising even himself. “Whatever you want.”

Hux stared down at him, his green eyes glassy with sex-drunkenness; and they hadn’t even started to fuck in earnest yet. “Keep your hands there,” he said. “And don’t say anything.”

Kylo nodded mutely, reaffirming his grip at Hux’s hips as Hux rose up a few inches and then dropped back down, starting to roll into motion, bouncing on Kylo’s cock.

The whole car shook as Hux rode him. They were both quiet at first, but when Hux uttered a kind of broken groan, Kylo lost it; he threw his head back and moaned loud enough to be heard outside the car. Hux didn’t tell him to shut up, so he just let the sounds out: mostly groans and whines with a few “yeah, _God, yeah_ ” thrown into the mix.

Hux was a good fuck, that was for certain. He knew what he was doing and what he wanted. He started jerking himself off after about eight minutes—if Kylo had to hazard a guess at the time; it felt far longer. His long fingers curled around his cock, moving the foreskin up and over himself with each stroke. Kylo, spellbound, watched him work.

“Are you gonna come on me?” Kylo asked as Hux’s movements started to grow erratic.

“I’m considering it,” Hux replied.

Scrambling one-handed, Kylo pulled his t-shirt up to his chin. “Do it.” He drew a line between his pectorals with his fingertips. “Right here.”

Hux let out a heavy puff of air. “You are…” He trailed off.

“I’m what?” Kylo pressed, pinching once of his nipples just for show.

Leaning down closer to him, Hux spoke quietly: “You are a bit of a slut.”

Kylo laughed. “When I want to be.” He pushed his hips up, thrusting his cock deep. “You don’t seem to mind.”

Hux’s color was already high, but Kylo liked to imagine he got redder. Hux said, “If I come, will you be far behind?”

“No,” Kylo replied. “I could probably have gone off five minutes ago, but, uh, I wanted you to have a good time.”

“Impressive self-control, Mr. Solo.” Hux was panting with the effort of both fucking himself on Kylo’s cock and jerking his own. He was getting close, though. “You don’t need it anymore. I...I’m— Oh, _God_!”

He came hot across Kylo’s belly and up to the trail Kylo had indicated. Kylo felt it hit his skin and cried out, “Fuck yes, Hux!” Seconds later he was shooting into the condom, the shocks of the orgasm making his entire body hum with satisfaction.

Their labored breath was the only sound in the car for a time while they recovered, but then Hux was easing himself up and slipping Kylo out of him. From somewhere he produced a towel, which he used to wipe away the lubricant. He tossed it to Kylo to clean up his chest.

It was immensely more difficult to get dressed again than it had been to take their clothes off. Hux elbowed Kylo in the side more than once and Kylo had to press his cheek against the window while he lifted himself up to get his pants back over his ass. As he got out of the back seat, he dropped the condom on the ground.

When they were both settled back in the front seats, Kylo turned to him. “So, you’re going to pass me on the test, right? I mean...after that?”

Hux, his seatbelt secured across his chest and his face unreadable, replied, “Absolutely not. You’re rubbish. You’re going to have to take the whole diving course again if you want to pass.”

Kylo’s jaw dropped. Hux was serious. Kylo had just let him ride his dick like it was his favorite toy and he _still_ wasn’t going to bend. Kylo should have known.

“However,” Hux continued, “I’m willing to offer the lessons gratis.”

It took a second to process that, but then Kylo realized what was going on. He barely suppressed the sly smile. “Are you flunking me so we can keep fucking?”

“You failed the test of your own accord, Mr. Solo. But with some more coaching, you’ll be behind the wheel of your Shelby.” The corner of his mouth quirked up. “That seems a mutually beneficial agreement, does it not?”

Kylo braced his hands on the steering wheel. “Yeah, I guess it is. So, you want me to head back to the school, or should I try to parallel park?”

To his shock, Hux chuckled. “I’m spent. If you can get us out of this alley and back to the school, we’ll pick this up next week.”

“Sounds good,” Kylo said. He started the car, put it in reverse, and checked over his shoulder. A few more lessons didn’t sound so bad, after all.


	4. Epilogue

Winding seaside roads were perfect for the Shelby, Kylo listening to its roaring engine as he accelerated on the straight stretches and then downshifted to make the turns. It put his skills to the test, and after a second four-week course with his unforgiving instructor and two weeks of daily practice in the old muscle car, he could safely say he had caught his stride. This weekend was a treat for him and the man he was tentatively referring to in his mind as his boyfriend: a road trip up the coast, sampling the seedy motels along the way.

Said boyfriend was in the passenger seat, the wind from the open windows blowing his red hair back from his brow. He had one long-fingered hand on his thigh and the other resting at the window; he was looking out over the sea with a neutral expression. Hux was out of his usual button-down and tie, having exchanged them for a loose linen shirt that billowed around his narrow shoulders and chest.

He’d been as exacting as always during Kylo’s second driving course, but when they were finished with the lessons and ended up in the back of the Civic with their pants down, he was quick to loosen up—and not just in the literal sense. Kylo got to know what he liked and always made sure he got it. What bugged him, though, was the fact that Hux flatly refused to see him outside of their lessons for the entire four weeks. Kylo had consistently asked him out—or at least over his house for sex in a real bed—but had been turned down every time. He wanted to “keep it professional” while Kylo was still paying him to teach him to drive.

“I think we quit being professional when I blew you that first time,” Kylo had said after Hux had once again refused to get dinner with him. “You’re seriously hung up on that?”

Hux had given him a terse, dismissive response and ordered him back to the high school parking lot, where Kylo’s mother was waiting to pick him up. She had been disappointed that he had failed the driving test the first time, but didn’t seem to mind when he told her he was just enrolling in driving school again. She paid for it without question.

After Kylo’s second and successful try at the test, however, Hux had, before Kylo got out of the car, said he would meet Kylo at the drive-in burger and milkshake bar that night promptly at seven o’clock. Kylo had been so dumbfounded that he had just agreed. As he rode back in his mother’s passenger seat, though, he figured that _of course_ when Hux decided on a date, it would be on his terms and not Kylo’s.

Hux’s own car—not the driving school’s Civic—turned out to be a very sleek Infiniti in mint condition. It was, unsurprisingly, a stick shift. He parked in the stall next to the Shelby and sauntered up to it in the most unexpectedly seductive way Kylo had ever seen him move. He leaned down into the window, his arms folded on the door, and said, “Kiss me, Kylo.” It was the first time he had called him anything other than “Mr. Solo,” and it went straight to Kylo’s cock. Kylo had eagerly given a wet, demanding kiss, which Hux had returned without restraint. They’d gotten a few scandalized looks from the suburban parents eating hot dogs with their kids, but Kylo didn’t care in the least.

They’d eaten, but then Hux had sent Kylo packing back to his own house. “Earn a night at mine,” he had said. Kylo had no idea how he was going to do that, but he was determined.

It took three more dates and two rides in the Shelby—on one of which Hux drove—before he permitted Kylo into his apartment and his bed. With actual room to move, Kylo had put him on his knees and fucked him speechless—three times in one night. Kylo took as good as he gave when Hux asked it of him, finding out that Hux liked to be rough when he was topping. Kylo fed off of his intensity, letting himself be spanked and bent over and bitten.

When Kylo proposed the road trip weekend, Hux had seemed reluctant at first, but had eventually given in and packed a bag. They left town on Friday afternoon after Hux had finished his driving lessons for the day and now they were some two hundred miles north and the sun was starting to sink in the western sky.

“There’s an overlook in two miles,” Hux said, breaking the companionable silence they’d been riding in for the past twenty or so minutes. He wasn’t a very talkative man, leaving Kylo to carry their conversations, but Kylo didn’t mind; it was okay to sit in the quiet sometimes.

“Yeah?” said Kylo. “You want to stop?”

Hux shifted in his seat, rolling his shoulders. “I’d like to stretch my legs.”

Kylo saw no problem with it. They still had another sixty miles to go before they got to the motel he’d picked out.

It took only a couple of minutes to get to the overlook, where Kylo turned off the road and parked under a shady tree. The wall at the edge of the bluff was stone, probably the legacy of the Civilian Conservation Corps in the ‘30s. They built all kinds of stuff like that. Kylo killed the Shelby’s engine, leaving a slight acrid scent of exhaust hovering the air. Hux pushed his door open and got out, swinging his arms and his legs to stretch them.

Kylo sat for a second, watching him backlit by the sun and looking relaxed in his jeans and loose shirt. Kylo loved having sex with him, but he had really started to enjoy just spending time with him, too. He hadn’t dropped the bomb that he considered Hux his boyfriend yet, but he figured this trip was the right time—eventually. Getting out of the car, Kylo went over to stand next to him.

“You doing okay?” he asked, slipping a hand under the soft fabric of Hux’s shirt to touch the bare small of his back.

“Quite,” Hux replied. “I’m used to riding in a car all day, as you well know.”

Kylo hummed, moving in closer to kiss his neck. Hux let him, his left hand moving over to brush over Kylo’s crotch. “Need something down there?” Kylo said.

“It’s deserted around here, I’ve noticed,” said Hux. “And I could do with a little exercise.” He spun to face Kylo, grinning wickedly. “And I haven’t been able to get the idea of fucking you over the hood of your precious Shelby out of my mind since I saw you in it for the first time.”

“Holy shit,” Kylo said, unable to stop himself from swearing, which Hux disliked. He liked that image—a lot. He had an ample supply of lube and condoms in his duffel bag. “Stay right here. I’ll get what you need.”

He scurried to door and rifled around in what little storage space the car had for his bag. With mounting—no pun intended—excitement, he pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom packet. Both he pressed into Hux’s hands, his own going straight for his belt.

Kylo really got off on fucking out where they could be caught, and there would be nothing quite as great as having a family of four in a station wagon pull up to the overlook to see Kylo with his hands on the Shelby’s hood and Hux behind him, balls deep. Just thinking about it got him hard. He unzipped his pants in a rush and shoved them and his boxers down to his ankles. He slapped his palms down on the hood and, peering coquettishly over his shoulder, asked Hux, “Like this?”

Hux landed a very firm slap on his ass, which made Kylo jump, and then moan. Hux soothed the pink skin with a few soft rubs before he moved his fingers between Kylo’s cheeks to his entrance. Hux didn’t really waste time when they fucked, so a second later cool lube was dripping down over Kylo and Hux was pushing his forefinger into him. Kylo held in another curse, making a hungry sound instead. He got another smack for his trouble.

“My eager slut,” Hux said from behind him. “You always want it so badly.”

“And you always give it,” said Kylo. “I love your cock inside me.”

Hux slid a second finger into him, pressing in the right places to make Kylo squirm. “Imagine my surprise when you first got into my car: a brick wall of a man ready to do anything to learn. You were so keen, even if driving isn’t your natural gift.” He sounded perfectly smug: “I believe _this_ is your gift. How could I resist when you offered to suck my cock? You thought it was going to just be business, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Kylo managed to say around the sensation of Hux stroking his prostate. “But it’s a lot more, now.”

“I didn’t see that coming,” Hux told him. He withdrew his fingers, leaving Kylo empty, but only moments later, the tip of his cock was pressing against him. He was blunt and hard and Kylo _was_ dying for it. “I figured you would just be a convenient lay for a while, but you managed to get under my skin.”

Kylo trembled for liking that—and because Hux was sliding deep into his ass.

“You’re an addiction,” Hux continued. “I didn’t think I’d be susceptible, but here I am with you bent over for me, you aking my cock like it’s the best thing you’ve ever done.”

“It is,” Kylo said. The words just spilled out, and he couldn’t take them back, or deny the truth of them. “I’ve never fucked anyone I like as much as you, Hux.”

Hux pulled out and then drove hard back in. “Have you been with anyone else since we started this?”

Kylo’s palms were growing sweaty on the hot hood, inching forward to bring his chest closer, his ass higher for Hux’s taking. “Of course not. Why would I want to?”

“I give you all you need?”

“ _Yes_.”

Hux’s fingernails dug into the skin of Kylo’s hips as he shoved him down harder onto the Shelby and thrust relentlessly into him. “I want to keep this exclusive then,” he said.

It took Kylo, in his sex-drunk haze, a few seconds to realize that Hux was having the relationship talk with him—while they were fucking. Somehow it seemed right.

“You want me to be your boyfriend?” Kylo said, voice strained as he was roughly used.

“That’s a trite term for it,” Hux snapped, “but functionally correct. I want you to be with me, and only with me.” He bent over Kylo’s back, bringing him so deep that Kylo couldn’t help but moan, his own cock aching. “I don’t share what’s mine.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kylo panted. “Yes, I’m yours. Damn, Hux, I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” The air was punched out of his lungs with Hux’s next thrust.

“Then that’s settled,” said Hux. “Now, I want you to come all over your beloved car and then—and only then—will I fill you up the way you like it.”

Kylo was quick to obey. He grabbed his cock and started to jerk himself, letting Hux’s punishing thrusts guide his rhythm. He made all sorts of pleasure-filled sounds, sure that anyone passing by would hear them. That brought him closer to the edge. The red sun beating down on his bare ass and back, where Hux had pushed his shirt up, and the light reflecting off the Shelby’s windshield, he hit his peak, coming in spurts over the hood. The ecstasy was blinding, and when he was finished, he sank down onto the hood, gasping for breath.

Hux continued to pound into him, shaking his whole body, until he cried out and presumably shot into the condom. They stayed like that—joined and exposed to the summer air—for a couple of minutes before Hux pulled out. Kylo heard the snap of latex, but Hux wouldn’t dare litter, so he had probably tucked the condom into his pocket until he could take it to the battered barrel trash can on the other side of the overlook.

“I’ve got wipes in the car,” Hux said, but he didn’t immediately release Kylo. He bent down and sunk his teeth into the meat of Kylo’s buttock, sucking a mark there. “Mine,” he murmured.

Kylo cleaned up with the promised wipes, feeling fantastic—not only after the great sex, but because he had an official boyfriend. He took out a fresh wipe and polished the hood of the Shelby. There was no way he was leaving his come on it. Tossing the wipes and the condom Hux handed to him—looking disgusted all the while—he made his way back to the car. He put his arms around Hux and kissed him.

“Better get back on the road,” he said.

Hux smiled slyly and nodded. “Let’s go for a ride.”


End file.
